Challenge
by simbafeelslikeshit
Summary: Hinata can collapse, but it's Kiba who will pick her up again.


This is dedicated to YukiTenVianey, because I said I could write an awesome story for any pairing thrown at me. I really hope I can live up to that, heh…

This first shot is KibaHina, and I've got this one down. You guys enjoy, okay? I don't own Naruto, and all that stuff!

oOo

Sasuke nodded at the small Hyuuga, a frown set deep in his face. "I don't feel the same."

Hinata pressed her index fingers together, blushing. "Why did you kiss me last night…?"

"I was drunk," he replied. He resisted the urge to hold her face in his hands. "Besides, we're very different. Go find someone who will treat you decent."

With that, Sasuke closed the door.

Hinata backed up, tears threatening to fall from her lilac eyes. She escaped from his home with a disgruntled cry of pain, feeling embarrassed and angry.

After a year of building up a friendship with the Uchiha, she'd ruined it all by admitting her feelings for him. Perhaps the innocent Hinata Hyuuga wasn't made for relationships.

There were rumors that she was innocent and sweet, never advancing with a guy who asked her out. There were others that said she was probably hiding behind sweet words to manipulate men. The truth was, when Hinata fell in love she fell head over heels. When she couldn't be with Naruto, she was devastated but refused to let it reck her. She trained harder, gaining muscle and speed until everyone acknowledged her for more than a pathetic wannabe-heiress. Kiba and Shino took notice and both admired her work and dedication, although they worried constantly.

After a while, the timid Hyuuga wondered if she was strong enough. That was when she went to Sasuke Uchiha to learn even more. Somewhere along the way she fell for him too. He was quiet and a good listener, someone Hinata fell into a routine of being around. Shino didn't like him much but never vocalized it- Kiba, on the other hand, was waiting for Sasuke to break her heart. He was so overly protective of Hinata.

Hinata walked with fingers constantly wiping at her eyes. Before she even realized where she was, she being ushered into a house by a large dog. Glancing down through the tears, she noticed thick, grey fur. "Oh," she sighed, relieved, "Akamaru."

She vaguely remembered the area. The scent of tea and dog fur filled the house and Hinata shamefully wiped away her tears. Glancing around, she decided to follow Akamaru in further.

"Kiba?" She called softly.

In what appeared to be the kitchen, Akamaru rolled up and laid down by his water bowl. Hinata bit her lip, wondering if she was imposing. How had she not seen his house in all their years together?

Sitting down, Hinata looked around his kitchen. His house was rustic, simple, and beautiful. It was different than the compound she was used to, bustling with people and crisply clean. She saw a few dirty dishes in the sink, and the chairsat the table weren't matching. It was homey.

"Hinata?"

Lavender eyes found deep brown ones. It was silent as she stared at him, biting her lip. She was never really shy around him. His presence was one she'd grown use to, but she still felt awkward in his house. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't normally just walk into someone's house, I was following Akamaru."

Kiba stood with a small smile. He'd grown taller, handsomer maybe, and Hinata never minded stealing a few lingering glances. His jaw was wider, his eyes sharper, and his muscles were now thick bands surrounding his bones. He was definitely handsome. However, looks didn't matter in their friendship. His personality was amazing to her- he was comforting and kind, but he still had a funny sense of humor.

"You're welcome here, all the time. Don't apologize." Kiba scratched the back of his head and Hinata took the time to notice his messy appearance. It was early afternoon and raining, but it appeared he had just woken up. "Do you wanna...like, come back to my room?" When she began changing color he lifted his palms. "Everyone is either out or asleep. I figure it's quieter in there."

Hinata struggled to smile and nodded.

Kiba bit his lip shyly and reached out, grabbing her hand to lead her away. Her palm was warm in his and he flushed, and embarrassed he gripped her wrist. Dragging her down a dimly lit and urban looking hallway he opened up a door and pushed her gently inside. "Hinata. Why do you look like you've been crying?"

Hinata glanced around the room before choosing to sit on his bed. "I just had a weird sneeze. Sometimes they give you watery eyes, you know?"

Kiba closed the door and flicked on his light. Looking at her incredulously, he crossed his arms. "Who hurt you?"

"Kiba-"

"You were out with Sasuke last night, weren't you?"

When Hinata didn't say anything, Kiba growled.

"Look," he huffed, "he was bound to hurt you eventually, and you knew that. Why would you even hang out with him?"

Hinata gave a shocked look. "It's my fault? Kiba, listen to yourself!"

He ran his fingers through his hair and plopped into the bed beside her. "No! It's not but, I wish you would stop training with him or whatever."

"No." She lifted her jaw. "I'm not going to. He makes me feel stronger!"

"What did he say? What did he do last night?" Kiba exasperated. "Did, did he touch you?"

Hinata was quiet.

His eyes grew wide and worried. "What did you guys do?"

"We went out for dinner and had a fun time."

"And?"

"And he got drunk. And he kissed me." Hinata turned away. "It doesn't matter."

Kiba reached out to grab her elbow. "He kissed you?"

Their voices were hushed and kept at a whisper but his grew louder, raspier, as he turned her back in shock.

"Yeah," she murmured.

Kiba suddenly dropped his hand from her elbow as if she was burning him. His jaw clenched, his nostrils flared. "I thought I-"

"Kiba, I liked it. I loved kissing him."

Kiba stood. "He doesn't love you, Hinata."

"I know."

"He's not going to date you."

"I know!" Hinata snapped. Her cheeks were flushed, her fists clenched wildly. "I don't need to be reminded! Naruto never gave me a chance either, do you want to talk about that, Kiba? Do you want to bring up how I acted at his engagement party? Do you want to talk about the stuff Sasuke said to comfort me?"

Kiba stood before her with a crazy, angry look on his face. "No! I don't! I don't want to talk about them at all, I want to talk about us!"

Hinata grabbed her knees. "What?"

Huffing, he turned. "Nothing."

"I'm...I'm sorry I came over."

Kiba waved his hand dismissively. The room seemed to fit around him, concealing the strong aura that surrounded him. Hinata felt comfortable around him, sitting on his small bed rigidly. "Hinata, I don't think...that..." his words were slow, unsure. "You're picking bad guys. I mean, there's probably someone right in front of you, who cares about you, who wants to protect you, or..." Kiba turned around, fidgeting with his fingers. "Or cherish you."

They shared a gaze for a tense few seconds before Hinata broke away, smiling at the ground. "Nobody wants to be with me. And that's okay- I should work on being a better ninja. Not romance."

Kiba growled and moved down to his knees. "No!" He bit his lip and gripped her face in his hands. "You can see everything except what's in front of you. Please," he whispered. "Open your eyes."

Hinata reached up and held onto his wrist. They stayed there for a long moment, and she let his words settle in her chest. His cool breath tickled her lower lip, his tanned hands burning her hot face.

Kiba impulsively leaned in, closing his eyes tightly. His lips captured hers in a smoldering kiss, holding her secure against him.

Her eyes closed, her eyebrows lowered. Quickly she kissed him, pecking his lips, but moved away. "Kiba?"

"Hinata," he breathed, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Hinata's eyes grew wide. "I-I-"

Kiba suddenly mimicked her facial expression, as if he just realized what he had done. "Oh my go- oh, Hinata. I'm sorry. I kissed you, didn't I?" He stood up, backing away. "I..."

Hinata stood. "I can't..."

"I'm not like them. I'm not going to jerk your emotions around." Kiba stepped forward. "I won't kiss you and run or sleep with you and," he realized his mistake when her face nearly turned purple. "I'm here for you."

Hinata walked passed him, opening the door.

"Wait!"

She didn't move, but didn't turn back to face him.

"I'm an asshole, aren't I?"

Hinata bit her lip, glancing down. Her lips tasted nice, like Kiba, but tears collected in her eyes.

"I don't care about Naruto or Sasuke. I'll wait. And I won't hurt you. So...you can crumble. Collapse. But," he reached out and faintly touched her arm. "I'll be here to pick up the pieces and put you back together again."

She was silent.

He was anxious.

Quickly she turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, crying into the crook of his shoulder. "I love you, Kiba. I'll be your team mate forever and always."

Kiba smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "If that's what you need, then I'll be your team mate too. Forever."


End file.
